Question: Evaluate $e-\dfrac12f$ when $e=15$ and $f=2$.
Explanation: Let's substitute $ e= {15}$ and $ f={2}$ into the expression. $\phantom{=} {e} -\dfrac12{f}$ $= {15} -\dfrac12({2})$ $={15}-1$ $=14$